


I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angel!Weiss, fallen angel AU, rough lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Ruby had met an angel! No really!! She fell right into her backyard like a comet from space!!OrWeiss is a fallen angel learning to deal with humanity, and the life she’s forced to take back.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	1. Living close to the ground!

**Author's Note:**

> I know all I've been writing is smut, have some soft fluffy angel!Weiss.

_I keep my knees black and blue 'cause they often hit the hardwood floor,_ _  
_ _(Wake me if you're out there),_ _  
_ _And I believe, so I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore,_ _  
_ _I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,_ _  
_ _With a note on the rocking chair that says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,_ _  
_ _So wake me if you're out there._ _  
_ _Living close to the ground!_   
It's seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around,

Angels \- Owl City

College was a _mistake_. _Going_ to college was a mistake. Ruby didn’t need college to know she was an engineering genius, she could build anything given the tools and an appropriate amount of time. Given that she had all A’s and penchant to keep to herself, you'd think the professors would leave her alone! But _noooooo_ , her teachers had something to say about _everything!_ Every day it was something new! _Ms Rose, you didn’t show your work! Ms Rose this isn’t how we organize our tools is it? Please Ms Rose, could you turn that racket down?_ If it wasn't for her full ride scholarship, (and how _proud_ Yang was of her,) she’d stop showing up.

Today had been a particularly rough day for the wild redhead. Ruby had been saddled with another student for a ‘group’ project and said student, hadn’t followed her instructions as thoroughly as she had hoped. The project had exploded, _and_ they had to vacate the lab due to the smoke. Ruby had taken the brunt of the punishment, explaining that she probably could have explained the process to him better. Their professor hadn’t been so understanding, demanding that he and Ruby stay back to clean up the ruined school building, and ensure that no one else's projects had been damaged. Jaune, the boy wonder, had agreed to clean while Ruby inspected, and though he seemed like a really nice guy, there was no way he should be in that advanced of a class.

So instead of working on her previously exploded project she swiped some of her sister’s alcohol, and was relaxing in her backyard, ( _Swiped_ was probably too extreme of a term, Yang would gladly had given her ‘unbearably responsible’ younger sister access to the substance upon request, but where’s the fun in that?) Ruby took another long sip from the bottle, letting the sweet beverage burn it’s way down her throat. Her phone beeped, another anxious message from Jaune about the project that she promptly ignored. 

The sound of the screen door behind her caught her attention, she downed the rest of the bottle before dropping the lawn chair fully vertical to look up at the new arrival. Silver met gold as she locked eyes with her sister’s girlfriend, sorry fiance; dark skin and darker hair, Blake was a living shadow, and one of the best people Ruby had ever known. The dark haired woman smirked down at Ruby, before snatching the now empty bottle from her.

“Yang was really looking forward to her last spicy lemonade.”

Ruby groaned, sitting up in the chair, “ _Blaaaake,_ can’t you see I’ve had a _reaaallllyyyy_ rough day!” Blake only laughs at her cries, “Can’t I go one day without you guys bring up the ‘spicy lemonade’ incident?” (Yang had excitedly insisted Ruby _celebrate_ her early admittance to college with an adult beverage, an alcoholic lemonade that Ruby had playfully referred to as 'spicy lemonade,' and now she'll never live it down.)

“Absolutely not.” Blake’s smile is bright, and Ruby doesn't have the heart to ruin her fun. “What happened to make today so rough?”

As usual, Blake was the best person to talk to about anything and everything. She always gave the best advice! But don’t tell Yang that! Though Yang would be the first to admit how smart Blake was, (And beautiful, and wise, and cunning, the list goes on, and honestly Ruby had started to tune it out.) Turning in the chair Ruby sinks her shoulder, and recounts her day, ending on the disastrous explosion.

“I know he’s just trying to help but!!” She sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Blake nodded, she’d been silent for the whole exchange, listening intently. “College is designed to challenge you, Ruby. I know it’s frustrating, but you can do it.” Ruby grumbles, knowing Blake was right, (she usually was!!) “As for this Jaune thing: give him some time, maybe he’ll surprise you.”

Groaning Ruby fell back into the chair, “I _know._ ”

Blake laughs again, letting her ring tap against the glass of the bottle she still held. She’d been doing things like that for a while now, bringing attention to the ring on her left hand, though it was probably unintentional. Ruby knew how excited she was, whether she said it or not. Her and Yang had been dating for close to five years when Yang had clumsily popped the question over a family dinner with Belladonna-Xiao Long-Rose household. (Blake’s parents were in town specifically for it, Yang had asked them for permission to marry Blake, and from what Yang relayed back to Ruby later, Ghira had cried he was so happy.) Blake had nearly forgotten to say yes in the excitement. The date was still up in the air, but they might as well have already been married. 

The rumble of a familiar motorcycle pulls the two from their conversation. Ruby sighs again, but waves Blake off, “Go see your wife, I’ll be here, contemplating my life’s choices.”

Blake laughs again, swatting at Ruby as she turns to leave, “Don’t think too hard, dinner will be ready soon.” but she moves inside, leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

Dinner comes later than expected. It’s dark when Yang calls from the kitchen for Ruby to join them. Ruby yells a quick “Coming!!” before standing and stretching lightly. After a quiet pop from her spine Ruby opens her eyes to a streak across the sky. Closing her eyes again, she makes a silent wish, but when she opens them again the streak is noticeably closer, and there’s a _pull_ in her chest. The thud that echoes across the property nearly throws Ruby off her feet. She tosses a quick “Give me a minute!!” before dashing straight for the impact site.

Out of breath and anxious Ruby skids to a stop. Whatever it was was deep within a crater, and smoking. This close the tug in her chest is rough, almost harsh. Her phone rings and Ruby answers it, breathless. 

“Yang!!” It’s a shout, and she can almost hear Yang wince in response. 

“Ruby, where did you go?”

“Um! Something crash landed in the backyard!” She’s still yelling, but a soft cough from the crater catches her attention, “Gotta go!! Be there soon!”

She nearly chucks her phone behind her before almost diving into the crater.

Sliding down the edge, she makes it to the bottom quickly, and what she finds there leaves her breathless.

Lying unconscious is a woman, she’s covered in soot and dirt, but is still breathlessly beautiful. She has long silver hair and is wearing what looks like sheets, or a toga, something tied together with a sash, and when Ruby isn’t looking right at her, she can almost see wings behind her. The only obvious wound she sports is a vertical scar down her left eye.

“Wow…” Ruby breathes out the word in a whisper, and pulls off her red hoodie to dab it at the woman’s eye. “H-hey, can you hear me?”

The white haired woman doesn’t move, she doesn’t even look like she’s breathing, and Ruby starts to panic. She scoops the woman up and makes her way out of the hole. Yang and Blake have arrived by then, and they help hoist the woman up and out of the hole. 

Yang looks more panicked than Ruby, but thankfully Blake is there to calm them both down. “She’s not breathing, do either of you know CPR?” There’s silence between them, Yang and Ruby just rotating between each other and the unconscious woman, Blake snaps “Ruby! Don’t you know CPR?”

“Y-yeah! Sorry!!” Jumping to Blake’s side she takes a deep breath, angles the woman’s head back and opens her mouth. She counts out the chest compressions, and leans down to administer mouth to mouth, but there’s a loud gasp and Ruby bolts upright.

Sitting straight up, and breathing heavy the woman looks just as shocked to be there as the other three women.

“Are you okay?” Ruby’s still straddling her, their faces close together, breathing quick.

“Obviously.” It’s curt, in a tone Ruby can’t quite understand.

“But you just-”

“No I didn’t.” She shoves Ruby back before standing, dusting herself off before looking at her surroundings. Her brow furrows, confusion present as clear blue roam the otherwise vacant yard.

“That’s not really how you should treat someone who just saved your life.” Yang stands as well, fists clenched at her side as lilac eyes narrow at the white haired woman.

“My life was in no danger, I assure you.” The woman takes a deep breath and frowns, before taking another look around the yard. “I can’t believe she would do this to me.” She trails off, and Ruby takes a moment to catch her attention.

“Uh-Hey. Your eye’s still bleeding.” As if she forgot Ruby was there the woman spins and locks icy blue to Ruby’s silver. She takes a moment to look her over, messy red hair, rumpled black t-shirt ripped black jeans, and combat boots. Ruby’s still holding her red hoodie, sleeve bundled up with the blue eyed woman’s blood on it. 

“So... It is.” She makes no effort to move, just stares at Ruby while the blood trickles down her cheek. 

Taking slow steps Ruby moves forward, hoodie presented like the woman was a wild creature, certain that any wrong movements would scare her off. She reaches up again, pressing the fabric to the woman’s wound. Blue eyes widen and she tenses up, but Ruby places a calming hand on her shoulder, and she relaxes. 

“I’m Ruby, this is my sister Yang and her fiance Blake.” She speaks slowly, and the white haired woman makes no additional movements, and stays silent. “I think you may be in shock, I don’t know what happened, but let us help, _let me help._ ” The last words are almost a plea, whispered into the space between them.

“W-why?” The woman croaks out, but Ruby laughs in response. 

“Because you’re hurt, and it’s the right thing to do.” The woman frowns at the words, but nods evenly.

“You’ve given me your names, it’s only proper I give you mine.” Stepping away from Ruby, she bows low, her left arm tucked in against her stomach, and her right arm out wide. “You may call me Weiss, and I apologize for my previous behavior, it was… Unbecoming.”

The blood has stopped for the most part, but Ruby scurries back over to ensure the grand gesture hadn’t reopened the wound, and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it hadn’t. “It’s nice to meet you Weiss,” Ruby smiles brightly and Weiss seems to shrink at the intensity. “Let’s get you inside, dinner’s ready.”

Scoffing, Yang tosses up her arms and begins walking back towards the house. “I guess you’re invited to dinner, Ms priss, but you’re on thin ice.” Ruby frowns, but tosses her sister a thankful look before looping an arm around Weiss’ waist, (onto very soft, _warm_ skin, apparently her toga-dress-thing is backless!!)

The action causes the shorter girl to stiffen again, but she takes careful steps, in time with Ruby, towards the house. The trek takes longer than usual at the slower pace, so by the time they make it into the dinning room there are already four plates set up and portioned out when Ruby settles Weiss into a chair. Weiss angles herself forward, as if to keep pressure off her back and Ruby notices with a frown.

“Does your back hurt?” Worried, Ruby places a hand softly on Weiss’ back, testing it for damage. Like the rest of her body, save for her eye, Weiss' back was spotless, unmarried, but she still twitched under the scrutiny.

"No, I-" she furrowed her brow, looking down at the food on her plate. "Nothing, I suppose." She leaned back, sitting straight in the chair, folding her hands elegantly into her lap. She takes another deep breath before looking intently at the food on her plate. 

Taking their seat Blake and Yang share a brief confused look, and turn to Ruby. The redhead sits next to Weiss, and lays her hand softly on the silver haired woman’s.

“If you’re not hungry that’s okay, you’ve been through a lot.” Watching Weiss’ face intently, Ruby can see the crease between her eyes, and the storms brewing in blue eyes. 

Weiss nods, closing her eyes, and inhales deeply. “I think I just need to lie down.” She continues nodding as if to assure herself more so than the other three women. 

Moving to help, Ruby is stopped by a delicate hand, but on uncertain legs Weiss sighs and allows herself to be assisted. Ruby thinks she could get used to being so close to someone so beautiful, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. She escorts Weiss downstairs to the basement, where Ruby’s room is located. The cool air seems to sooth the white haired woman, she takes a few deep breaths before Ruby helps her to her bed. Weiss stares forlornly at the ceiling, and Ruby watches from the edge of the bed. There’s more going on here than what Ruby can see with her eyes, but she can tell that Weiss is struggling. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ruby can see Weiss’ eyes well with tears. 

Weiss pauses, confusion floods through sky blue eyes. She opens her mouth, and closes it again. It’s not until warm tears spill down her cheeks does she say anything, “I-I” Her voice comes out choked, a soft gasp of words. She clears her throat, fighting through the flood of emotions that echo across her face. Ruby is a pillar of strength beside her, instinctively she reaches for Ruby’s rough hand clenched in the sheets. 

With a smile Ruby lifts the smaller hand between both of hers, holding it delicately, to stroke softly with calloused thumbs.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay!” her nerves make her hands shake, but she pushes forward. “I’ll help in any way I can! And I’m here if you want to talk!”

“You wouldn’t understand.” She chokes back a sob, and fear laces through the white haired woman. Ruby thinks for a moment, she looks like she doesn’t know how to cry.

“Try me.”

“No really,” Weiss’ takes a deep breath, her tears still flow softly, “You either wouldn’t understand, or believe me.” Her statements are clinical facts, nothing more, nothing less.

Smiling brightly, Ruby scoots closer to her, her voice low, “Weiss, I watched you fall out of the sky, crash land in my backyard, and walk away with a single scratch. Try me.”

Weiss sighs, and fidgets quietly, “This has to be our secret, Ruby, you can’t tell anyone.” 

Ruby’s pulse drums in her ears, the idea of keeping a secret with Weiss was so deliciously appealing. Something between just the two of them, a connection that wouldn’t easily be broken, she nods breathlessly.

With a deep breath Weiss locks eyes with Ruby, her voice soft but sure, “Ruby, I’m an angel.” Well yes of course she was, did Weiss have any idea what she looked like? She’s beautiful in every way.

Ruby laughs, “Yeah, Weiss, you’re like perfect, but what’s this really?” And with Weiss’ frown, Ruby’s anxiety returns.

“No, Ruby.” Another deep breath, “I’m really an angel, well a fallen angel. I was cast out of the land of the gods.” Ruby feels dizzy, she drops Weiss’s hand and shifts before looking back to the silver haired woman.

“What?”

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s several hours later and Ruby finds herself upstairs finally eating dinner. The time between Weiss’ statement and this moment with her meal are _mostly_ a blur. She’d left Weiss to sleep after the confession, stating “You’ve been through a lot, please rest.” She immediately set out on a run around the block, several times. When she slowed down finally her hunger threatened to knock her off her feet, so she made her way inside to heat up dinner. 

Blake and Yang had moved to their bedroom for the evening, the soft drone of a sitcom that only Yang liked drifted between the crack in the door. She mulled over the information she was privy to, and altogether she wishes it wasn't a secret anymore. She wanted nothing more than to burst into Blake and Yang’s room and talk to them about this. (Well maybe not _burst_ , that could end very badly.)

Finishing up her meal Ruby moved her dishes to the sink, before venturing back to the basement. She moves slowly, keeping her steps quiet. When she gets to the bottom she’s greeted with another breathtaking sight. Weiss is awake and the television is on, she’s sitting with one leg angled up, arms wrapped around her angled leg. Her hair is down, a cascade of silver snow reflecting the light of the television. She’s still wrapped in her toga-esc dress, and the whole sight makes Ruby’s knees weak. (She can almost see the flutter of angel wings behind her, and she doesn’t care if it’s a lie- she _believes_.)

Weiss’ eyes move lazily to Ruby, trapped, enamored in the stairway. The moment breaks as she shuffles out of bed, moving to turn off the TV, but in her haste she trips, ending sprawled across the carpeted floor. Ruby is at her side instantly, pulling the flushed angel to her feet. Ruby helps her get her bearings, smiling at the usually stoic woman’s flushed cheeks.

“Apologies Ruby, I didn’t ask to use your television, please forgive me.” Ruby laughs softly, hands lingering on Weiss’ bare arms, feeling the steady heat still there.

“Hey, you don't have to apologize, it’s fine.” Weiss’s brow furrows again, letting out a rough huff of a breath.

“It’s been quite some time Ruby, so you’ll have to forgive me. Is it not rude to use another human’s personal items without permission?” So _clinical_ , Ruby laughed, belatedly realizing how close they were standing. 

She steps back with a nervous giggle, “Usually, yeah, but you’re my guest! I invited you in so you’re welcome to use anything of mine.” Weiss watches Ruby move, confusion once again fluttering across her face, she takes a step forward, putting herself the exact same distance away prior to Ruby’s move. 

“That is very kind of you Ruby” The redhead shifts again, Weiss’ beauty is borderline ethereal, and she wants nothing more than to touch the soft pale skin inches away from her. “Ruby, is there something wrong?” Again Ruby’s head spins, if Weiss doesn’t stop saying her name like that she’s going to _lose_ it.

“Yeah-No! No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired. Yeah.” Weiss’s brow furrows again, but she clutches Ruby’s hand and moves her towards the bed.

“Please Ruby, get some sleep. I will watch over you.” The phrase settles low in Ruby’s stomach, _my Guardian Angel_.

Shaking her head, Ruby clears her throat, stopping in her tracks. “No. Weiss, you take the bed.” She gestures to the couch in the center of the basement. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Unconvinced, Weiss frowns deeper. “Ruby,” _Please stop saying my name like that._ It’s gentle and pleading, like Weiss had already decided to do anything and everything for Ruby, and she wonders if all angels were like this. “I will not allow you to give up your bed. Perhaps we could both take it?” 

Ruby’s mouth goes dry, the image of ethereal, glowing _Weiss_ above her in bed and- “No! No! Th-That won’t be necessary.” Weiss takes a step back, nervousness reflected in her eyes before moving back to her more clinical tone.

“Whatever you wish, Ruby. I will take the bed then.”

As quickly as possible, Ruby rushes into her closet and grabs the first items of clean clothing she can find, and scurries back out, nearly shoving the items into Weiss’s hands. 

“You can wear these!” Weiss looks like she wants to respond, but stops short, setting the clothing on the bed before moving to remove her dress. 

The action sets a fire in Ruby, she sees a shoulder and a bare back before she turns around roughly. “L-Let me know when you’re done!!”

\------------------------------------------------------

Sleep doesn’t come easy for Ruby. Weiss is out nearly instantly, and it should be noted, she sleeps like an angel. Her sleep is soundless, the only noise being the soft sighs of breath. She slept on her side, hair fanned out behind her, and body curved slightly, both arms tucked under her chin, and her legs crooked at the waist and knee. Ruby felt the need to watch _her_ sleep instead _._

Despite the constant assurance that Weiss was an angel and would be _fine_ , Ruby was still worried. The look of sky blue eyes filled with panicked tears sat constantly behind her closed eyes. The clock downstairs clicks and chimes, signaling three in the morning and Ruby sighs. She climbs off the couch and makes her way into the kitchen, the cookies in the pantry her true destination. 

With cookies and milk in hand, Ruby makes herself comfortable at the island. She’s two cookies in when she feels hot breath against her neck, a chill runs down her spine and she spins arms ready to strike anyone dumb enough to sneak into Yang Xiao Long’s house, and sneak up on her sister. A chorus of laughter breaks the silence of the dark home, and Ruby nearly passes out at the site of her sister. 

Yang’s joyous laughter does something to sooth Ruby, despite the fact that the tall blonde was the one that had scared her to begin with. “Yaaaang.” Ruby whines, letting her head fall to the island.

“Sorry, sorry! But I could hear you eating frustration cookies from our bedroom.” In the more recent years Yang had become something of a light sleeper, ever since Blake had come back from their impromptu relationship break, (but that’s another story entirely.)

“They’re not frustration cookies! They’re chocolate chip!” Yang smiles and takes the vacant seat at the island, snagging a cookie herself. 

“What’s got you down party clown?” Ruby groans.

“It’s nothing.” Yang nods, and lifts Ruby off of the stool, tossing her over a shoulder and walks into the living room. “Yang!” Ruby whisper-screams. “Put me down!!”

“No-can-do baby sis, something’s up, and if you’re not going to tell me the easy way, I’ll give you the hard way.” Ruby wriggles, but it’s useless. Yang is easily the strongest person she knows, and escaping wasn’t going to happen without back up. 

But that didn’t mean Ruby would just give up. “Let me go! Yang!!” Kicking and swinging her arms, Ruby fought with all her might, Yang maybe the strongest, but she’d also trained Ruby, and she was prepared for the fight. 

As per usual, though, Yang was victorious. She tossed Ruby easily to the couch, effortlessly pinning the smaller girl, poised to strike. “Alright Rubles, one last chance. What’s wrong?” 

Ruby gulped visibly, opening her mouth to reply, “I-uh...”

“Too slow.” Yang pounced, she dug her fingers into Ruby’s delicate sides, causing the younger sister to bite her lip to prevent a howl of laughter. 

It took seconds that felt like minutes for Ruby to finally wail “I give! I give!!” and she was released. 

“Alright Rue, fess up.” Yang’s face was stern, worry evident in lilac eyes. 

“It’s just… Weiss.” Ruby sighed, dropping her feet on her sister’s lap. “She’s different than most people. She’s _pretty_ ” It’s meant to be a thought, not something she deliberately said out loud to her older sister.

Yang’s grin is catlike, something she learned from Blake, as she descends on Ruby again. “ _Pretty,_ huh?”

“Yang-!”

“Ruby thinks Weiss is _pretty_ , how pretty is she Ruby?” Yang’s voice grows in volume, she’s just above speaking volume, and though Ruby is _sure_ Blake will hear about this incident in the morning, she doesn't want to risk a double team teasing at three in the morning. 

“Yes! I think she’s pretty! Ridiculously pretty!!” Ruby exclaims, trying to keep her voice low. “She could be an angel and I’d believe it!”

Yang laughs, mirth overflowing like a geyser, as she drums her hand against Ruby’s back. “Well there killer, guess you should go back downstairs and climb in bed with her!” Ruby flushes a deep read, snorting before standing up from the couch. 

“Goodnight Yang!!” She whisper-yells, before descending the staircase into the basement.

The cool basement was often her haven, the one place she could be alone and do her own thing, she even had her own workshop! Now that Weiss was here it felt different. In less than twenty four hours the silver haired fallen angel had turned Ruby’s entire life upside down. Every second around Weiss felt white hot, like hours passed, in the best kind of way. Something about Weiss comforted Ruby, and the redhead didn’t know what to do about it. 

Landing on the last stair, Ruby was once again greeted by the sight of Weiss, the t-shirt and boxers Ruby had frantically handed her were a size too big, with the shirt hanging off one shoulder, and her slender legs on full display. She was awake, bathed in the light of the moon, the basement was still dark, the single thin window producing the only light. 

Milky white limbs move deftly across the bed, Weiss’ eyes locked on Ruby, and the redhead’s mouth runs dry. It would be easy to replace them with different versions of themselves, Ruby a sweet talker with a smile like Yang’s, and Weiss her beautiful girlfriend, waiting for her to come home and climb into their bed. But that’s not who they are, they’re strangers, and Weiss might be an angel, is an angel, one Ruby would feel guilty for corrupting. 

“What are you doing awake?” It’s a croak, something gasping and dry, Weiss looks concerned, blinks, and sighs.

“I woke up when you left the room. I was... concerned.” Like most emotions this seemed to confuse the white haired woman.

The distance between them feels like it grows and shrinks in tandem. Ruby feels drawn to the other woman, as if by fate, but her previous thoughts keep her from moving the few feet towards her. Ruby locks onto pools of blue and knows Weiss feels something similar. The urge- a pulse visible on her face. Weiss lifts a hand towards Ruby, and the redhead feels like it’s a command she can't refuse, rushing to her side.

“Ruby… What is this?” Her voice is soft and Ruby wants to cry with the emotion held behind paper thin walls.

“I don’t _know_.” She whispers back, touching her hand to Weiss’ outstretched one.

Weiss slides over, allowing for Ruby to climb into the bed with her, settling just far enough to not touch the angel, but close enough to feel the heat from her body. Ruby takes a shuttered breath and braves a look at Weiss across the impossibly short distance. The blue eyed angel is already looking at her, heavy lashes bat softly in her direction and Ruby swallows thick. They stay still, Ruby is too afraid to move, and Weiss’ motive is unclear. Ruby closes her eyes, experiencing the moment fully, Weiss' presence a pleasant buzz of energy beside her.


	2. It's seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a past, sometimes they're not fun. Usually they're not fun.

When she opens her eyes again they're filled with sky blue worry and her heart jumps in her chest. Weiss is leaning over her, she's changed out of the t-shirt and boxers and stands over Ruby in a partially buttoned flannel.

"Ruby," she asks slowly, shifting to stand rather than tower over the taller girl. Ruby's eyes lock onto the milky skin of Weiss' neck and sink lower, between pale breasts, hidden by red and black flannel, to the three buttons hiding Weiss' groin. Ruby's entire body goes rigid, shooting out of bed and away from Weiss. 

“Weiss!! What are you wearing!!?” Weiss sighs, placing a hand upon her waist.

“Honestly, I knew humans were prudent, but this seems excessive Ruby.” Her annoyance twinkles in clear blue eyes, and Ruby makes the most effort she’s ever put into anything not to look below the collar of her shirt. “As for the clothing, you said I could use anything of yours, is this not sufficient?”

Ruby’s mouth goes dry, Weiss in her shirt, buttoned like that? Sufficient? If she wanted Ruby to keep her busy all day then yes, but to leave the house? Not at all. “If we’re leaving the house at all… You’re going to want something more substantial.” She mimics Weiss’s usually clinical tone, trying to keep her eyes and hands to herself, but the pull in her chest is aggressive this close to the woman. “And I’m not prudent.”

Weiss barks out a laugh, a sound Ruby didn’t know the angelic woman could make. “You’re all the same.” Her voice comes out bitter, “You see a naked body and you shy away, the gods gave you these bodies. They’re nothing to be ashamed of.” Ruby frowns, something about the way Weiss said ‘all the same’ pulls roughly at her heart.

“We’re not all the same.” She mumbles, and Weiss seems to shrink.

“I apologize, Ruby. You are very different from the humans I usually encounter. You are  _ good _ , possibly the only good human.”

Scratching the back of her neck she shrugs, “I don’t know about that, Yang and Blake are good, I learned it all from them.”

“That remains to be seen.” Weiss says flatly, crossing her arms, frown etched across her beautiful face.

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s already the afternoon, so if Ruby wanted to make it to school today she was three classes too late. Fortunately she had a good excuse, as far as Yang was concerned. She checks the previous night’s eighteen messages from Jaune, and replies with a single sentence: 

**Ruby:** _ not coming in today DONT TOUCH THE PROJECT dont even go to class see u next week _

They decide not to leave the house, and Ruby manages to convince Weiss to wear a pair of underwear, but she keeps the flannel, three buttons and all. (When Yang makes her first descent down to the basement she pauses in the doorway to gawk, Weiss is laying with her bare legs across Ruby’s lap and the redhead looks like she’s about to explode.) Ruby mostly does school work, and Weiss watches intrigued, asking questions about the process of school and other facets of Ruby’s life. 

“Do all humans go to school?”

“For the most part, for how long and what kind of school varies though.” She’s able to continue her work in spite of the questioning, it’s soothing in a way, with Weiss draped over her lap and shoulder. (The idea of angels being clingy never really occurred to her, but Weiss doesn't look lost if Ruby’s there, and that is all that really matters.)

“Why did you not go to school today?” Weiss speaks into the crook of her neck, sending a shiver through Ruby.

“Well you’re here, and I don’t want to leave you alone till you’re more comfortable.” She adjusts the schematic on her screen, “And yesterday I had a hard time, and I don’t really want to deal with that right now.” She shrugs, but Weiss leans back to watch Ruby’s eyes.

“What happened? Would you like to talk about it?” It’s an echo of the statement she said the night before, and she smiles.

“That’s okay Weiss, I don’t want to bother you with human drama.” Weiss sighs bitterly before removing Ruby’s laptop from her hands and setting it softly on the coffee table.

“Ruby, I haven’t really explained my situation.” Ruby nods, opening her mouth to reply, but Weiss places a finger on Ruby’s lips to silence her. “I feel the need to explain some of that to you now, so while I know you haven’t asked, allow me to explain.” Ruby shifts herself fully on the couch as Weiss begins her story.

\------------------------------------------------------

_ If you asked any human on the street what the realm of the gods looked like they would likely guess clouds and sunset skies, which is _ close. _ The staircase to the gods was a well kept secret; at the peak of Mount Atlas there was a shrine, and beneath that shrine is a double ringed circle. Were a human to stand upon that circle they may feel energized, or maybe they wouldn’t, but were it a holy being, angel or god, they would be given access to the land of the gods.  _

_ The land of the gods looks much like the mortal realm, for no other purpose than to _ function. _ The walls are solid, the floors, there are however no ceilings. The different gods have different areas of the realm, offices if you will, and Weiss ‘worked’ in the ‘inbound’ department. That is to say, she was a gatekeeper for the goddess of Justice and the Afterlife. _

_ Pyrrha was not what one would assume the goddess of Justice would look or act like. From the moment Weiss was placed in her charge she never knew what to expect from the constantly smiling woman. She was constantly giving undeserving humans a happy afterlife, one Weiss deemed  _ too good _ for the disgusting creatures.  _

_ The day of her fall, Weiss had been on a roll. Three hundred and fifty two humans to hell, and only six to heaven, and even those were on thin ice. (Pyrrha had come to her a few weeks ago about being more lenient, so she had.) She was about to usher another human through when two red winged angels pressed through the doorway, Pyrrha in tow, sword of judgement in hand.  _

_ Smirking, Weiss waves languidly at Pyrrha, who frowns in return. Shifting to stand straight up she’s shocked when the red-wings flank her, and Pyrrha stops directly in front of her. Weiss had seen this particular look before, the frown that meant the descent for another angel. _

_ “Pyrrha-?” _

_ “Weiss.” Her tone was an echo, vacant and stern. “You have been found in violation of one of our cardinal rules. You have been named a child of wrath, if convicted you will be removed from Atlas.” Weiss feels the tone in her bones. It echoes into every fiber of her existence. She feels the red-wings seize her wings, each at a shoulder and she’s forced to her knees. Pyrrha’s eyes are shadowed, remorse fills them as she continues her statement. “How do you plea?” _

_ There’s never been an angel able to talk their way out of this conviction, and the shadows of her human life lurk like a monster beneath her skin. “I have no plea, Judge.” Sorrow fills Pyrrha’s gaze as she kneels, raising Weiss’ face to look her in the eye.  _

_ “Weiss, you have been convicted, but you are not lost. Wrath is your sin, learn compassion and you will earn your wings back. ” _

_ Numb and broken, Weiss does not respond, the removal of her wings should be painful, but as she descends through the atmosphere, not even the heat surrounding her could warm her cold heart. _

\------------------------------------------------------

Weiss’ story ends somber, her hands are shaking and Ruby reaches for them, holding tight.

"You know the remainder of the story. Ruby, were you not the one who found me. I am not sure I would be here either." Her frown sends panic through Ruby, and she wants to wrap around Weiss and keep her safe forever. "That is why, Ruby, I want to hear your troubles. I will help you carry your burdens, as you have helped me with mine." 

Ruby sighs, nodding softly. She recounts the story of the day before, the explosion, and everything with Jaune. Weiss listens closely, she doesn’t interrupt, and when Ruby finishes she nods. “I’m sorry your day was so bad yesterday. I wish I could have fallen on happier times.”

With bubbly giggle Ruby leans back into Weiss, their shoulder touching. “I’m glad you fell when you did, I needed you, as much as you needed me.”

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s two weeks later, and the autumn winds ruffle Ruby’s hair as she makes her way to the main courtyard. Two weeks since Weiss fell from the land of the gods, and landed in Ruby’s back yard. It’s unbelievable how much can change in the span of two weeks. She’d finished her engineering project, and though Jaune hadn’t made it easy, she had buckled down and got them both an A. (He even showed up to her home, much to Weiss’ chagrin, and tried to ask Ruby out on a date! Weiss had been furious, giving the blonde boy an ear full.) Weiss now wore actual clothes, when out of the house, but demanded modesty was overrated, and undeserved.

The silver haired woman was starting to warm up to Blake and Yang as well, much more the former than the latter. Since she stayed with Ruby, (more often than not in the same bed,) she took quickly to cleaning, and organization, which pleased Blake to no end. As for Yang, Weiss managed to keep her clinical outlook to assist with cooking in the evenings, (and if Ruby was lucky the mornings too.)

This morning Weiss woke up with Ruby, made some eggs and bacon for the tired college student, and rushed her out the door right as she needed to leave.

“I’ll bring your lunch by the college, just get going before you’re late.”

So Ruby rushed off to school, and it was now lunch. She had realized belatedly that there wouldn’t be a way her or Weiss would be able to communicate, so she quickly rushed to the front courtyard to meet the silver haired woman. She’s struck suddenly, by the soft scent of sugar and cinnamon and her world spins. Frantically she searches for Weiss, anything to distract her, but a swirl of leave draw her eyes to a woman holding a box filled with snicker doodle cookies. In a flash the tall blonde woman is three inches shorter, wearing a flowing white coat with silver eyes to match Ruby’s.

She feels warmth on her shoulder, and her name, low in her ear, “ _ Ruby _ …” and she chokes out a gasping sob, before crumbling to the sidewalk. Her vision blurs with tears, and she feels like with every breath she takes she's getting less oxygen. She can hear a distant call for her name, but opening her eyes just brings more visions of the past, of white coats and gentle smiles and of sugar and cinnamon. She thinks she says something, a low mumble in her throat that she registers but can’t hear over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

She feels something on her hands, around her ears, (when did they get there?) There's a light tug before she hears a soft coo, something that sends another flood of memories swirling through her head and chest. Suddenly she's being moved, lifted in the air, she kicks weakly, arms still firmly wrapped around her head. Another soft melody penetrates the fog of silver eyes and dark hair, a melody that is new but familiar. She opens her eyes, still gasping soft breaths, to see leaves, bathed in shadows. Further up she sees Weiss, she has Ruby laid with her head in the pale woman's lap.

Slowly her breathing settles, eyes transfixed on silvery white hair billowing in the cool fall breeze. All she can smell is cool mint, with Weiss scratching lightly against her scalp, grounding the frightened redhead. Closing her eyes, Ruby focuses on the song Weiss is singing, it’s soft and sorrowful, but it calms the storm in her chest, allowing her to breath easy again. 

The song ends, and Weiss opens her eyes to peer down at Ruby, sky blue on a clear day chases the remaining ghosts away. A familiar trance falls over them, as if the world around them falls away, and Ruby only sees the blue of Weiss’ eyes, and only hears the lull of her voice. 

Worry courses through clear blue, and Ruby reaches for a freckled hand, pressing a single kiss to the palm. “Ruby,” She loves the sound of her name as it trickles from pale lips, “Are you alright?” She nods, pressing Weiss’ cool skin to her cheek, and sniffs softly.

“It was about my mom.” She croaks, and the surprise that crosses Weiss’ face is expected. In the two weeks they’ve known each other, Summer Rose was never a topic of discussion.

With patient eyes, Weiss watches Ruby, gaze flickering across tan skin. Ruby breathes in deep,, taking in Weiss’ mint like smell.

\------------------------------------------------------

_ (The story isn’t happy, it’s not even long, but the story of Summer rose is this; she was beautiful, strong, and kind. She made the best snicker doodle cookies of all time, and her death was Ruby’s fault. Well, if you asked Ruby that’s what she’d say. She’d say that if it wasn’t for her her mother would be alive.) _

_ Ruby was six years old when the worst day of her life happened. It had started off great! Summer woke Ruby up bright and early for her favorite Saturday morning cartoons, and in the afternoon she promised to make her famous snicker doodle cookies. Before they could cook them though they had to run to the store. Yang was a big girl, and could stay home alone, but wasn’t old enough to keep an eye on her six-year-old little sister, so Ruby was off on a grocery store adventure with her mom.  _

_ The next several hours were a blur. When her father and uncle would explain everything later they would tell her not to blame herself. That the driver that swerved off the road would have hit her if it weren’t for Summer, protecting her little rose bud, _

_ Her last memories of her mother was a broken smile covered in blood telling her to go get Yang and to stay with her. And “I love you my little rosebud.” _

\------------------------------------------------------

Ruby’s crying again when she finishes her story, and Weiss looks lost as she tries to sooth the tears. “It’s alright to cry sometimes Weiss.” Her voice is watery and weak, and she knows it worries the angel. “Thank you for being here for me.”

Once her crying stops she explains that it’s about the time of year that it happened, close to her birthday as autumn rolls in, and that there has been someone with snicker doodle cookies. Weiss nods, clearly resisting the urge to go ‘all guardian angel’ on the poor woman on her way to a potluck.

They decide to head home early, Weiss her classes can wait till she’s not on the verge of constant tears. The walk home is sombre, with the only positive being that Weiss refuses to release Ruby’s hand. 

Once home, they descend to the basement where they change into more comfortable clothes. Predictably, Weiss strips without thinking, and Ruby has to hide her face in a pillow to cover her embarrassment.

Rolling her eyes Weiss sighs, “The gods made your bodies perfect, the fact that you feel the need to cover them with these, ‘clothes’ is modesty that is unwarranted.”

Ruby looks down to the outfit she slept in, sweatpants and a hand-me-down tank top from Yang. She makes to say something, but can't think of the right words, and Weiss is still so  _ close _ .

“The human body is quite possibly the only thing I’ve ever liked about humans before I met you Ruby.” Shifting under the angel’s stare Ruby feels herself flush.

“You like our bodies Weiss?” The way her voice sounds is impossibly soft, and it seems to annoy the angel further. She lunges forward yanking Ruby’s tank top off, leaving the redhead in her sports bra.

“Like I said Ruby, humans have no need to be so concerned with modesty-” Weiss pauses, she’s ended up sitting across Ruby’s legs, the tan woman below her flushed and topless, holding herself up on tense arms, and she  _ stares _ .

Ruby never really considered herself more than above average, with track she kept herself lean, and with Yang for an older sister she had built some muscle, but Weiss was looking at her like she had the answer to the meaning of life tattooed on her abs. (Something Ruby realizes Weiss would  _ probably _ already know, or at least, would know  _ more _ about than her, or her abs for that matter.) The silence between them stretches, Weiss’ eyes flicker across Ruby’s body, her hips that peak out from the almost too large sweatpants, her abs, chest, neck, and finally her lips, then down again.

“Weiss-” The silver haired woman stops her with a delicate hand, pressing her index finger to almost chapped lips. Ruby watches Weiss lick her own lips, breathing out a heavy breath, the weight in her chest pulls again, but unlike the other times she doesn’t shy from it. Her heart beats a mile a minute in her chest, but she focuses on clear sky blue as Weiss presses her palms into the muscles of her abdomen. 

Blue eyes dilate as Weiss mouths a soft ‘oh,’ trailing soft pale fingers over tan muscles. She turns her attention to Ruby’s arms, scooting forward to sit in Ruby’s lap on the basement bed. As she examines Ruby’s biceps, and up to her shoulders, she licks her lips again. Ruby is almost shaking with Weiss so close, the soft smell of cool mint accompanying her light touches. When Weiss gets to her neck she uses both hands to cradle Ruby’s jaw, pressing her thumbs into skin and bone before focusing fully on Ruby’s lips. 

She’s done this before, Ruby had been in a similar situation, in high school. She had a girl on her lap and they kissed like real people do, but it was never like this, never with Weiss. The angel presses a delicate thumb across Ruby’s lower lip, running it across the soft skin. They lock eyes, unfocused and intense, and Ruby had never wanted to do anything more than brave the distance between them and kiss those sinfully sweet looking lips.

There’s a thump and a slam upstairs, and Ruby senses a time frame for whatever is happening between them, either one of them moves forward or Yang or Blake walk in on them. Weiss decides for them, pressing forward and against soft lips. Ruby nearly gasps into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ waist as the flop fully to the bed. The kiss is soft and slow, patient. Ruby lets Weiss make all the moves, her hands pressed softly against Ruby’s collar bones, thumbs massaging into the skin above her clavicle. Weiss presses her tongue between Ruby’s lips, tasting the taller woman’s mouth before Ruby moves forward to do the same. 

There’s a stomping before the door to the basement is opened, and heavy steps tromp down the stairs, but neither woman moves before they hear Yang in the stairway, “Uhhhh.”

Weiss moves first, slowly pulling herself away from Ruby’s face, but the redhead holds her waist close. “Ruby-”

“I’m gonna go!” From the doorway Yang shifts, cutting Weiss off and bolting up the stairs before slamming the door behind her. 

The wound seems to snap Ruby out of her trance, she flushes and hides her face in her arms. “Today is so weird!!” she shouts into her folded arms, and Weiss  _ giggles _ , like actually giggles! They’re fluttery and soft and Ruby feels her chest swell with affection.

They curl up together, Weiss’ head on her chest, and even though the day had been rough, it was easier with the angel by her side. Ruby can’t help but thank the goddess that tossed Weiss out for her presence, and she hopes the fallen angel feels that way too.

**Author's Note:**

> More filth to come, but also fluff.
> 
> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
